


the games we play

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, inappropriate touching underneath the table basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: Jaehwan teases and Hongbin indulges.





	

It's the hand that slowly slides up his thigh underneath the table that catches him off guard and makes Hakyeon turn his head and glare at him, half filled with anger and half filled with worry, as he bangs his knee on the table and winces in pain.

"Hyung—" Hongbin hisses through gritted teeth but Jaehwan doesn’t bat an eyelash, eyes continuing to watch the girl group that’s performing right now on stage and his hand certainly not leaving Hongbin’s thigh.

It’s award season and Hongbin was a second away from dozing off in his seat until he felt a hand grip the inside of his thigh, thumb circling over the material of his pants but Hongbin’s skin feels like its burning underneath. It’s a game they play.

Usually Hongbin doesn’t allow any kind of skin ship, especially when they’re under the watchful eyes of all of their seniors and juniors and their fans who are holding super big camera lenses and can potentially catch them in the act. But to Jaehwan, the thrill of being caught is what gets him going.

Jaehwan’s hand inches up and up, enjoying the way Hongbin squirms underneath him while he tries to maintain his signature handsome dimply smile to the other celebrities that walk pass their table and greet him and it feels fucking dirty.

The other members are minding their own business. Wonshik engrossed in watching the performance on stage, Sanghyuk busy teasing Taekwoon while Taekwoon pouts like a sleepy seven year old and Hakyeon, the social butterfly and the leader that saves everyone else from having to get up from their seat and socialize, puts his best face forward and gets the job done, greeting every sunbae and hoobae with the same friendly face.

“Hyung I’m _serious_ please stop—” Hongbin hisses again and before he could finish his sentence, Jaehwan’s fingers trace over his growing bulge and that shuts Hongbin up.

Hongbin’s mind is going off the rails as he feels fingers trace over his clothed erection, cupping him over his cock and gently squeezing him, teasing him, which causes a faint whimper to escape from his lips and Jaehwan smirks knowing it’s so easy to get Hongbin so hard for him.

It’s the end of the performance and the lights go out and it gives enough time for Hongbin to try and wiggle out of Jaehwan’s hold but his hands goes to grip Hongbin’s thigh and pin it down to the seat, preventing the younger to move. Hongbin is stronger than Jaehwan but there’s something about this that just makes him feel helpless and unable to move away from Jaehwan. Wonshik goes to grab his phone out of the pocket of his suit and starts to scroll through all of his messages and the other three are all talking to the staff, something about reconfirming the run-down for tonight’s event and Sanghyuk who is asking permission to go to the toilet, all oblivious to the fact that Jaehwan is stroking Hongbin’s cock over his pants underneath the table.

“So hard, Bin-ah” Jaehwan goes to whisper into Hongbin’s ear and Hongbin tries to pretend that Jaehwan is asking him about the schedule too to avoid suspicion.

“I hate you” Hongbin whispers back and that only makes Jaehwan chuckle as he sits back upright in his seat as the next performance is about to start, giving one last squeeze over Hongbin’s dick before finally retracting his own hand.

It’s a game they play and it’s almost always Jaehwan who initiates it first. He teases and Hongbin, like the sweet sucker that keeps coming back for more, gives in, fucks Jaehwan hard against the nearest surface after Jaehwan’s hands linger a little too long on his thighs during an interview or when Jaehwan stares at him like he’s his prey for the night on stage during a concert and they wake up the next morning with bruises and hickeys littered all over their bodies and Jaehwan is smug whenever Hongbin’s shirt rides up and reveals the fingerprint shape bruises on his hips from the night before.

It’s their game and Jaehwan revels in it, revels in the way their adrenaline rush as they chase an orgasm crammed together in their small shower as the other members are only a room away from listening to their muffled groans and moans or when he presses Hongbin against the mirrors of their practice room and they try to be as quiet as possible as he watches himself fuck the younger until his legs almost give out.

It’s a game they play and Hongbin happily indulges as Jaehwan drags him by his cufflinks off to the nearest bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write porn,, so whatever this is.. forgive me. enjoy!!


End file.
